Supernatural One-Shots
by cookiesrforme
Summary: Just as the title says, just a gathering of sweet one-shots because the series just got so dark! Spoilers for pretty much all the series, sorry. Unless you just want to read some fun happy times and don't care if it's spoiled for you. Warnings: Angst in one one-shot, minor bullying, language, father issues o o, some graphic kissing


***SPOILERS FOR SUPERNATURAL! LIKE... A LOT! BUT ESPECIALLY THE SEASON 9 FINALE! GO AWAY IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT!* Alright, so as you all hopefully know, Dean died in Supernatural... Again. And I cried my eyes out, and I just kind of wanted a series of short and sweet Destiel one-shots without all the drama and the mark and all that crap going on. I may add some Sam/Dean one-shots. Warnings: Language, happiness, gay-ness, awesomeness, incest and DEAN-NESS! You have been warned. Not graphic, though. ENJOY!**

**First up: I Love You (DESTIEL ONE-SHOT)**

**NOTE: THIS ISN'T SET IN ANY SPECIFIC TIME... NOT FOR NON-DESTIEL PEOPLE :). I GUESS THIS IS WHEN CASTIEL WAS STILL AN ANGEL.**

**GENERAL POV (3RD PERSON)**

"Cas..." Dean hesitated, unsure how to continue. Castiel looked up from his food on the opposite side of the table.  
"Yes, Dean?"  
"If I tell you something, will you promise not to freak out?" Dean questioned.  
"'Freak out'?" Castiel repeated, confused.  
"You know... go all crazy on me."  
"Sure, Dean." Cas looked into Dean's eyes, and he swallowed uncomfortably.  
"Well, Cas, I know that you're new to this and everything, but..." Dean decided to say it really fast so maybe he could say that he did _say _it, and yet Castiel might not understand. "IthinkI'minlovewithyou." Dean blurted really quickly. Cas blinked.  
"What?"  
"I...Think...I'm...Inlovewithyou." Dean repeated. This time, Castiel got it, and his eyes widened.  
"Dean..." Cas began, but Dean cut him off.  
"Cas, you don't have to say anything back. I just thought you deserved to know. I don't trust or love easily, y'know, and those that I trust have earned it. And you've earned it. So... yeah." Dean finished lamely.  
"I would be sinning... If I said that I love you too... But you did not lie or conceal the truth from me, so I will not conceal the truth from you. I love you too, Dean." Castiel declared.  
"Holy sh*t!" Sam's voice came from behind them, and they both turned to see Sam standing there, looking as if someone had just hit him with a hammer. "Well, I'm happy for you guys I guess, but you do know you're gonna get crap from Heaven, right?" Sam directed this question towards Castiel.  
"I know. But... I think it's worth it."

**Happy New Year (DESTIEL ONE-SHOT)**

**UNFORTUNATELY, SOMEONE TOLD CAS ABOUT HUMAN TRADITIONS. HE THEN DECIDES TO TRY THEM ON DEAN. WHAT COULD GO WRONG?**

**GENERAL POV (3RD PERSON POV)**

"Hey, Cas. What're you doing here?" Sam questioned Castiel, who had just appeared into existence. "It is the New Year. I came because I have heard about the traditions." Castiel answered as if it should be obvious. "Traditions?" Dean tilted his head to the side, and Castiel found it strangely... Cute. "Yes, you count down the seconds to midnight." Castiel didn't know why he chose not to mention the second part. A part of him wanted to surprise Dean, but Cas didn't know why. "Well, you got here just in time. It's a minute to midnight." Dean informed him, smiling. The three men waited for fifty seconds, then started counting down. "Ten!" Dean announced, then pointed at Sam, who immediately responded with "Nine!". Then he pointed at Cas, who didn't really get it, but responded with "Eight!" anyway. Then he sort of made a hand gesture towards Dean, who grinned and said "Seven!". Thus it went on, till zero. Then Cas pulled Dean close, ignoring his protest, and kissed him full on the lips. Sam's mouth dropped open, but it didn't stop him from laughing at Dean's dumb-founded expression. He stopped laughing, however, when Dean started kissing him back. After about ten more seconds, Dean broke away. "What the hell was that?" He gasped, and Castiel smiled. "I told you, I came for the traditions."  
Dean blinked, then shook his head.  
"Ah, Cas. Come here." Dean pulled Castiel closer to him and kissed him again.

**Pizza-Man (This sort speaks for itself. Destiel one-shot!)**

**WHAT IF CAS HAD TRIED THE THING THAT THE PIZZA-MAN TAUGHT HIM ON DEAN INSTEAD OF THAT RANDOM OTHER CHICK? (OKAY, SHE WASN'T RANDOM, BUT STILL, THAT SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN HIS FIRST KISS -_-) THIS IS A BIT GRAPHIC, BE FOREWARNED. **

**DEAN'S POV**

I couldn't believe that Cas had actually started watching porn. I mean, the guy's been all about the angel-politics crap lately. It was kind of funny, actually. Anyway, we had just finished talking about the possible 'complications' of bringing Sam's soul back when he started talking.  
Until he started to act on what he'd learned.  
"Dean." Cas began, dropping in a chair.  
I looked up questioningly.  
"I wanted to try something, if you're going to be a willing participant."  
"Sure, Cas." I answered, a bit uneasy about the whole thing.  
"Come here, then." Cas smirked at me, and I had the feeling that I'd had no idea what I'd just agreed to, but I started walking towards him anyway. I trusted him with my life, so this shouldn't be hard.  
As I got closer, Cas stood up and reached out to me, and pulled me closer. Then... He kissed me, and shoved me up against the wall.  
"Whoa, Cas, what-" I stopped trying to talk as Cas shoved his tongue in my mouth. I groaned and kissed him back, feeling warm and hot and a bit melty all over.  
I was getting way turned on, and I tried to fight it. This was _Cas._ He was a guy, an angel, and he was innocent.  
"Cas, stop." I muttered, trying to ignore the voice in my head that was screaming at me to grab Cas and throw him in my bedroom.  
"Do you want me to stop, Dean?"  
Tease. Well, two can play at that game.  
"No, Cas..." I got out of his hold and pushed him against the wall, switching places. "I want to grab you and throw you on my bed and take you over... And over... And over. However, I would be corrupting that innocent little mind of yours."  
Castiel's breath hitched, and I smiled in victory.  
"Go ahead."  
Did he really just say that?  
"Cas, I hope you realize there's no going back." I kissed along the line of his jaw. "Your virginity will be taken away from you, and I don't want to imagine your angel friends' reactions."  
He shivered.  
"You'll protect me."  
"True..." I said huskily, tugging him with me as I walked to the bedroom.  
It was a long, pleasurable night.

**Nightmares (Destiel One-Shot)**

**CASTIEL ALWAYS INVADES DEAN'S DREAMS WITHOUT HIS KNOWLEDGE. BUT WHEN HE MISTAKES A NIGHTMARE FOR A DREAM AND GETS SUCKED INTO DEAN'S MEMORIES, WHAT WILL HAPPEN? *SET WHEN SAM AND DEAN WERE ON THERE 'SEPARATE WAYS'. SPOILERS... MOSTLY FOR SEASON 4. ENJOY!***

**CASTIEL'S POV**

Dean's breathing was ragged, and my curiosity grew. What was he dreaming about?  
I leaned forward and automatically went into his head.  
This was very different than I had imagined. Well, I hadn't known what I had imagined, but it certainly wasn't this. There was black all around, and I could barely make out the figures in the center of this... Room.  
One of the figures was Dean, and he was holding a big, sharp knife with a blank look on his face. The other figure was a mere woman, bloodied and bruised, tied down against a steel bed. She was begging for her life, screaming and pleading.  
Dean took no notice. He simply cut into her with the knife. Slowly, deeply... Dangerously.  
I watched, horrified, unable to tear my eyes away as Dean tore the woman apart.  
My beautiful hunter... Torturing this young woman in Hell. This was his... Dream.  
Suddenly, Dean seemed to start to wake up.  
"No! Stop, I don't want to do this! Alastair! Stop!" Dean yelled, fighting against the unseen powers making his dream.  
Then he was transported into a different room, where _Dean_ was the one tied down to the metal table. Alastair was standing above him, cutting into him just as Dean was earlier.  
"No! Leave him _alone_." I growled, moving forward. Dean looked up at me in panic, and suddenly we were both back in the motel room, Dean sitting up so quickly I couldn't follow his movements.  
"Cas! What the hell were you doing in my dream!" Dean shouted.  
I blinked.  
"I'm always in your dreams." I replied without thinking.  
"What the hell does that mean?!"  
"I always go into your dreams, Dean. But that was not... That was different. What... What was that? I'm not sure I fully comprehend the way your imagination fluctuates so you can dream. It's always different." I mused aloud.  
"It was a nightmare, Cas. About... Hell." Dean forced the word out.  
"I am sorry, Dean. I did not know you dreamed of your time there." I apologized.  
"The thing you should be apologizing for is that you've been invading my dreams." He shot back.  
"That was warranted. I am sorry, but I had to. Well, never mind. That was not true. I wanted to." I admitted sheepishly.  
"Why? Because you find my dreams _interesting_?" Dean spat out.  
"Well, yes." I answered honestly.  
Dean sighed.  
"You shouldn't do that. It's private." Dean muttered and lay back down on the bed. "Just come here, I won't be able to sleep without someone else in the bed, anyway."  
I hesitated, but took off my coat and shoes and lay next to him.  
"Goodnight, Cas." Dean wrapped his arm around me, and I felt that I could just relax for a bit.  
"Goodnight, Dean."  
I ended up staying with him all night, and I was happier than I had been in awhile.

**Unfinished Business (Destiel One-Shot, a bit angsty)**

**DEAN DIED ON A HUNT, BUT HE HAS UNFINISHED BUSINESS WITH HIS FAVORITE ANGEL. WHAT MIGHT THAT BUSINESS BE, AND WILL DEAN GO TO HEAVEN OR HELL AFTER HE TAKES CARE OF THE BUSINESS?... MAYBE HE'LL GO SOMEWHERE ELSE. NOTE: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED PG-13 FOR ANGST AND LANGUAGE!**

**CASTIEL'S POV**

It felt like my heart was breaking into two thousand tiny pieces, and I was helpless as to even _begin_ to pick them up. I was hollow, empty. The world had no meaning or purpose without Dean. Dean was supposed to always be here, he was supposed to always be there for me and to save the world when the occasion called for it.  
It had been a demon who'd done it. The demon had possessed Dean's old 'friend' Lisa. Lisa had sought Dean out while he was on a hunt, and had apparently said that Ben was in trouble to get Dean to go with her. Lisa had promptly stuck a knife in Dean's heart, ending his life.  
I had sent the demon to Hell soon after, obviously, but I really wanted to make it suffer, to feel the hurt that all of Dean's friends were feeling right now.  
What I was afraid of was that Dean was in Hell. He'd been in Hell once before... He could go there again.  
I was standing by his grave, tears leaking down my face. I'd tried to get back into Heaven, or to tune in to Heaven, but I hadn't found Dean. I closed my eyes, feeling more and more empty. I was distraught.  
**FLASHBACK (CASTIEL'S POV)**

_"Dean! NO!" I shouted, rushing forward as the demon drove a knife into my hunter's heart. While Sam was performing the exorcism, I tried to heal Dean. But it was too late, I'd failed him. He was gone. "No, dammit! Dean! Stay with me! Don't go! I love you, you can't go, you can't leave me..." I sobbed, rocking back and forth, clutching his body in my arms. No... No... No..._

**END OF FLASHBACK (STILL CASTIEL'S POV)**

I collapsed by his grave, wishing that I could go back and fix what had happened, wish that I'd told him I'd loved him while he was still alive.  
"Dean... Why did you leave me..." I moaned, feeling the unbearable pain.  
"I didn't leave you, Cas. I'm always here." Dean's voice suddenly came around me, and I sat up so fast I was dizzy.  
"Dean? Dean, is that you?" I asked frantically, hope flaring in my chest.  
"Dude, I'm right here." Dean groaned, and I turned around and came face to face with him.  
"Dean!" I smiled for the first time in days.  
"Hey, Cas. I gotta tell you something. I have unfinished business, I'm afraid. But it's not revenge... It's not dark. I just neglected to tell you something while I was alive, sorry about that. Well, here it goes: I love you, Cas. I'm 100% serious. Hey, be happy, alright?" Dean sighed.  
I blinked.  
This was my greatest hope, I guess. But I wanted him to stay.  
"I love you too." I told him. "But you're staying. You are staying here on Earth, alive and happy... Maybe with me." I ordered him.  
"It's not that easy, Cas. I really wish I could, but I don't think that it's possible. Wait, whoa. Did you just say that you love me too?" Dean gasped in shock.  
"I always have, Dean Winchester. And I always will."  
Suddenly, the entire sky, no lying, went completely white and there was a really, really loud voice.  
"Dean Winchester, become alive!" The voice boomed. I wasn't sure how to describe it... It was so powerful, yet gentle. I could only describe it as the voice of God.  
Dean gasped and dropped to the ground, then rose up again.  
He tested out the ground, then flexed his hands.  
"Dean? Are you... alive?"  
"Only one way to find out." Dean lunged forward and captured my lips with his.  
"Yep, definitely alive." Dean said later, grinning.  
"I love you, Dean."  
"I love you too, Cas."

**Standing Up For Your Brother (Not really a Sam/Dean one-shot, more of a brotherly love kinda thing.)**

**ALRIGHT, SO JOHN'S PISSED AT SAMMY BECAUSE HE MISSED A SHOT ON A HUNT, AND HE'S DRUNK AND VIOLENT. WHAT WILL DEAN DO TO PROTECT HIS BROTHER? WILL HE EVEN TRY? NOTE: DEAN'S 22 AND SAM'S 18, SAM HASN'T GONE OFF TO COLLEGE YET, NOR HAS THE 'BIG ARGUMENT' HAPPENED YET. WARNING: LANGUAGE IN THIS CHAPTER! ALSO DRUNKEN VIOLENCE!**

**SAM'S POV**

"How could you miss, Sam!" John roared, and slammed his fist down on the table.  
"I-I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean to."  
"Sorry isn't going to cut it this time, Sam!" John yelled, and he stood up and stomped over to Sam, raising his fist.  
I braced myself for the hit.  
"Don't. Touch. My. Brother." Dean growled, suddenly in front of me. I stared at him in shock. Was he really standing up to John... For me?  
"Dean, get outta the way. You did good on the hunt, but Sam here... Well, he needs to be taught a lesson."  
"Yeah? Well, screw you. Sammy's my brother, and I'm not lettin' anything get to him. Even you." Dean looked John directly into his eyes, and I realized at that moment that Dean was taller than John. Stronger. Faster. Dangerous.  
"You challengin' me, boy?" John glared.  
"That I am." Dean wasn't backing down.  
"Then you both need to be taught a lesson!" And John swung.  
But his fist never landed anywhere close to Dean or myself. Dean had caught his hand and was easily pushing him back. Maybe it was because John was drunk, but also Dean was so _strong_.  
"I meant what I said. You touch my baby brother, you won't see the light of day again. I suggest you leave and sleep it off, before you end up doing something you regret." Dean said forcefully.  
"You tryina order me around, _boy_?" John grunted, straining against Dean's hand. "Have you forgotten your place?"  
"Maybe you need to realize _your_ place."  
John took another swing, and this time Dean didn't just block it. He shoved John back and punched him, hard. I heard a crack, and I knew that John's jaw was probably at least fractured. Dean didn't stop there. He literally grabbed John and forced him out the door, and kicked his a** down the stairs.  
"You ever try to take a swing at Sammy again, I'll kill you." Dean shut the motel door and turned to me.  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah. Hey, Dean, thank you... For standing up to him for me." I said lamely.  
"Don't mention it. Let's get some sleep." Dean turned off the light and collapsed on one of the beds. "G'night, Sammy."  
"Goodnight, Dean."

**Painful Memories (Sort of Destiel?)**

**CASTIEL KNOWS JUST HOW MUCH DEAN HAS GIVEN UP FOR SAM. BUT, UNFORTUNATELY, SAMMY JUST DOESN'T SEEM TO GRASP HOW MUCH HIS BROTHER DEAN HAS DONE FOR HIM. AFTER THE EVENTS OF SEASON 9, EPISODE 13, 'THE PURGE'... WELL, CAS DECIDES TO STEP IN AND SHOW SAMMY JUST HOW MUCH HIS BROTHER CARES FOR HIM.**  
** A/N: SAM TOLD DEAN IN 'THE PURGE' THAT HE WOULDN'T SAVE HIS BROTHER DEAN IF HE HAD THE CHANCE. (OUCH, RIGHT?) SO I DECIDED TO FIX IT! BECAUSE THAT'S JUST... UGH!**

**CAS'S POV**

If someone were to ask me what I had just seen, I would have truthfully answered I had absolutely no idea. Ten minutes ago, I'd been convinced that the Winchesters would do _anything_ for each other, but it came abundantly clear that it was only one-sided. Dean had just told Sam that he'd done everything for _him_, and then Sam said that Dean had done all that he had for himself!  
I couldn't believe that Sam would say something like that to Dean. After Dean had given up so much for his brother.  
Well, I think it's about damn time that I showed Sam _exactly_ what Dean had gone through to protect his brother.  
I transported myself to Sam's room, startling Sam so much he spilled his coffee. He took one look at my face and took a step backwards.  
"Cas? What the hell- What's wrong?" Sam questioned. "Is everything alright?"  
"No! It is _not_ alright. What have you done?" I hissed, pacing the room.  
"Wha- Oh." Recognition lit his features. "Cas, are you here because of what I said to Dean?"  
"What do you think?!" I muttered.  
"I... Cas, that really isn't any of your business." Sam tried to reason with me, but I was well beyond _reasoning with_.  
"Not... Any... Of my _business_? I will prove you wrong." I set two fingers on the side of Sam's temple, and he gasped as he and I were transported into Dean's memories and feelings.

**FLASHBACKS**

The house was on fire. John was shoving Sam into Dean's arms, but the four year-old boy wanted to stay. However, he resisted the temptation, knowing that he had to get Sammy out. Even at the delicate age of four... Well, let's just say that Dean was still protecting him.  
_"How could you have lost him!" John was roaring. Dean was tiny, scared. He was eight now, and Sam had just ran away.  
"I didn't mean to. I don't know why he ran away." Dean whimpered.  
"You... It's your job to keep him safe! Him running away is not safe!"  
John beat him bloody and left, drunk and still angry.  
_We were then transported into another memory, Dean making dinner for Sam, giving him his favorite when Dean really wanted it for himself. Dean was hungry, but he still let Sam eat the rest of the dinner.  
Then we stopped at the memory of Dean being at Sonny's rehabilitation-type camp for boys, as Dean looked at the window, so desperately wanting to stay at the place where he was truly happy for the first time in years, but knowing that he needed to protect Sam, he left the place where he was happy. Tears were rolling down his cheeks, he wanted to stay with Sonny and his new found girlfriend forever. But he left. Albeit, reluctantly, but he still left.  
_Dean jumped in front of the knife that was going through the air towards Sam. The knife pierced him in the shoulder, and he winced. Quickly, he took the knife out of the shoulder and threw it back at the witch who had first thrown it. Another example of taking pain for Sam.  
_Then we went through Dean's pain as he lost Sam, and traded his soul for Sam's life. Then he went through Hell, but we didn't see all his memories. Just the first time he was on the rack and the last, when he agreed to torture souls in exchange for being taken off the rack.  
_Dean agreed for who he believed at the time to be Ezekiel, to possess Sam. Dean truly thought he was doing the best for Sam. He wasn't just going to let Sam die, especially since he probably would either be stuck in the veil, or simply go to Hell. _  
**END OF FLASHBACKS**

Dean had gone through so much for Sam, and would continue doing it forever. Sam blinked, processing the memories and feelings.  
"Holy crap. I am so stupid." Sam turned and left the room, hopefully to tell Dean he was sorry.

**High-School Drama (Destiel One-Shot) **

**CAS &amp; DEAN HAVE BEEN FRIENDS ****_FOREVER._**** WHEN THEY HIT A HIGH SCHOOL IN A BIG CITY WHILE WORKING A CAS WITH JOHN, A GROUP OF BOYS START TO PICK ON CAS. THEN DEAN COMES ALONG, AND LET'S JUST SAY THINGS GET A LITTLE BLOODY.**  
** AH, SLIGHT AU. CAS IS A HUMAN, AND HE WAS SORT OF 'ADOPTED' INTO THE WINCHESTER FAMILY. THEY ALL HUNT, BUT CAS CAN'T REALLY TAKE CARE OF HIMSELF. DEAN'S STILL OVERPROTECTIVE OF CAS, OBVIOUSLY. ENJOY! (NO SERIOUS BULLYING IS IN THIS STORY. STRONG LANGUAGE.)**

**CAS'S POV**

This is a very... Interesting place. I disliked this city. It was too crowded, very unprofessional. It was lunch time, and unfortunately I couldn't find Dean. I was walking through the school grounds when I saw them. A group of at least five big, muscular boys standing around. They looked like they were smoking. I couldn't help but throw them a disdained look. One of them caught it.  
"Hey, girls. Look, it's a pretty boy." The boy cat-called. I frowned and turned away, but I couldn't get away fast enough. A heavy hand landed on my shoulder and threw me, and I slammed against the wall a bit harder than I was comfortable with. A boy leaned into me, a sneer curling his lips, and I understood Dean's reason for personal space. They started slapping me around, and I felt helpless.  
"Hey, get the f*ck away from him before I do something y'all will regret." The gruff, unmistakable, deadly voice floated towards me, and I'm sure my face lit up in happiness. Dean stood not five feet away, wearing an old, faded Metallica T-shirt and old jeans, wearing the unmistakable 'You better get the hell away from me before I kill you' face. The boys snickered, obviously categorizing Dean in the non-threat placement. Oh, how wrong they were. Dean stomped forward, and his fist swung and one of the boys holding me was slammed into the wall ten times harder than I had been. One of the boys tried to fight back, but Dean quickly knocked him unconscious and grabbed another one by the neck. He threw the boy into a nearby tree, winding him.  
The two remaining boys ran away, leaving Dean and myself relatively unscathed.  
"Thanks, Dean." I gasped, still processing everything. Dean grinned at me.  
"No problem. You alright?" We began walking away.  
"Yes. Thank you for saving me."  
"Always."

**Reunion (Destiel)**

***SPOILERS* WHEN DEAN FOUND CAS IN PURGATORY (AND I REALLY HOPE THAT'S HOW YOU SPELL IT :P), WELL, THERE ****_WAS_**** A REUNION, AND I WAS... GLAD... ABOUT THE HUG &amp; EVERYTHING, BUT, WELL, I WANTED MORE ****_EMOTION_**** INTO IT. THIS CHAPTER WILL BRING OUT THE DESTIEL FEELS!**

**CAS'S POV**

I washed my face in the river while I waited... For anything. Something. It was a futile attempt to be clean, my clothes were filthy and I was exhausted. You can't... _sleep_ in Purgatory. It's impossible. I stood up and looked around, and I saw a figure about a hundred feet away. He bore a striking resemblance to Dean, and I closed my eyes. Was I hallucinating? Was it a coincidence, Fate playing a cruel trick on me?  
The figure came closer, and then started running. Someone was behind him, but I took no notice, too caught up in the fact that it seemed that _Dean_ was running towards me.  
I bit my lip, ready for the apparition to evaporate.  
"Cas?" The figure demanded, voice rough. I blinked. Was he really there?  
"Dean?" I asked in a quavering voice. A huge, child-like, innocent smile spread its way across Dean's face, and I knew that this was no hallucination. This was Dean.  
We met each other half-way, and I threw my arms around him, so happy that he was here.  
I felt so safe in his arms, and I knew nothing could get me.  
I am a tad embarrassed to say that tears were streaming down my face, but in that moment I took no notice.  
"Cas, man. It's so good to see you." Dean laughed in relief. "I was beginning to think that I would never find you."  
"Well, you went to a hell of a lot of measures to find him." The man standing behind Dean said, raising his eyebrows.  
"Cas, this is Benny. Benny, this is Cas." Dean started to introduce, but I took no notice. I grabbed Dean's face and pulled him toward me, kissing him gently.  
Benny coughed after a bit, and we broke apart.  
"Bout damn time." I grinned, and Dean rolled his eyes.  
"Alright, let's get a move on."

**Finished! (Well, I may add more later on.) Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
